Amabilia Clades
by Ashes-Of-The-Fallen-City
Summary: How does one live with their secrets being threatened to be revealed at any moment of any time. How do you risk it all for someone who isn't truly yours. Looking back now I don't think any of us would want to relive the events that forced reality onto us I also know none of us would want to change it either. It all started with a scandal and voilet eyes. Humanstuck! AU


A.N/ so this is my first serious fanfiction and i really hope you guys enjoy it. I would like to extremely like to thank my moiral and editor Raven's-Secret. You have been such a huge hrlo and really encouraging. This chapter goes out to you thank you.

Voilet eyes glanced up in a pleasurable haze to meet duel colored ones as a sloppy smile fell upon loose lips. Eridan resisted the urge to chuckle when all he recieved in return was a scowl. His hand raised up to his lover's cheek, stroking the skin gently then slid curious fingers dowb to rest on soft hips; sometimes he wished these moments could last forever. His thumbs began to trace random patterns on visabled bones, the smile he wore slipped a little. The male on twasn't of him really needed to eat more.

"Sol?" Eridan's voice was soft.

"What ith it now E.D.?" Sollux responded with noticably less venom than usual.

"You should really eat more." As if to prove his point Eridan poked at Sollux's stomach which was swatted away almost immediately.

"Ramen noodles doesn't count Sol." Sollux shook his head and chuckled.

"Well I'm thorry your majethty not all of uth are afraid of carbth... Bethideth you're ruining the moment. Tho thove it fith face." Eridan sighed grudgingly and pulled the speaker down onto his chest. His fingers reached up and played; curling around soft black in a relaxing manner. Sollux smirked to himself as he cuddled closer, closing his eyes. Maybe he could rest for just a bit. Eridan would tell him when he had to leave.

"Hey Sol, you havve to wwake up, Fef wwill be here soon." Feferi was Eridan's cousin and dorm mate; but she also just happened to be Sollux's girlfriend since highschool. Sollux opened his eyes slowly and somberly looked up at Eridan.

"I thould probably go then," Sollux thought a moment before he continued. "Thith might be a bit hard the explain." Eridan nodded in agreement and let Sollux get out of bed. His eyes followed the lanky boy as he searched and pulled his clothes back on. His hair was more of trian wreck than usual, but it oddly worked for him.

"Like what you thee fith face?" Eridan chucklef as Sollux rolled his eyes, and walked slowly back to the bed. Eridan leaned up and captured the other's lips with his. Sollux's lips were soft, the faint taste of Eridan's cherry chapstick still clung there. He parted the gemini's mouth slowly and tentatively brushed his tongue against the other's. Sollux pulled back and locked eyes with Eridan.

"I thould probably go now." Sollux whispered slow and carefully.

"You probably should." Eridan agreed while brushinh his knuckles against Sollux's cheek before playfully pushing him away.

Sollux shook his head when he was out in the hall. He still remembered how excited Feferi was whe he had decided to go to the same college as her. He hadn't known it then, but going to the samw college meant meeting her cousin, Eridan. He was an insufferable asshole at the best of times, and way too cocky for his own good, he also flirted a lot, and Sollux would never admit this outside of bedroom doors, but Eridan was also so, it was hard to explain but Sollux guessed magical was a good word for it.

By the time his thoughts had come back to the present Sollux was standing in front of his dorm. Ehe hesitated before he walked in, trying not to make any noise in case his dorm mate was asleep. He never dI'd have such good luck.

"What the ever living grub fuck happened to you? It looks like you got into a fight with a tornado and got your ass kicked. Oh fuck I know that face. Don't tell me you just came back from that bulge muncher Ampora's." The small boy I front of him shoutef, shooting death glares from underneath fire engine red hair. Sollux sighed, Karkat had never really gotton over his "scene phase" from hie days with Gamzee. He still stood 5'4 trying to look all high and mighty with tight dark skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, two sizes too big, that Sollux had never heard of.

"You can thop the lecture Kk, you're ath thcary ath a new born kitten." Sollux replied.

"I would say go fuck yourself Captor but it looks like Ampora already did," Karkat flipped his hair out of grey eyes and scowled. "Thoroughly. " Sollux had grown used to Karkat's behaviour so it didn't faze him much anymore.

"Actually if anyone'th doing the fucking it-"

"Gog just stop, shut your fucking protein shoot. I don't want the gory details of your fucked up relationship with your girlfriend's cousin. Or did you forget you even had a girl-"

"That'th enough Kk!" Sollux snapped. Karkat froze, and sighed.

"I'm just... I'm sorry man."

Sollux sat on his bed, and grabbed the remote to the t.v. and turned it on. The menu to Sleepless in Seatle popped up. Oh god this really couldn't be good. The only time Karkat ever watched this movie is when he met someone. This wouldn't be an issue if Karkat wasn't, well Karkat.

"Who ith it?" Sollux's voice was sudden causing Karkat to jump slightly and cast him a confused look.

"Who is what fuckass?"

"Theriouthly Kk Theepleth in Theatle. You only watch thith when you find a new obthethion." Sollux explained, and he saw Karkat fighting whether to be insulated or excited to talk about his new love interest. As usual he chose both.

"For one I do not obsess, and two if you must know his name is John. John Egbert." Karkat exasperated. His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day. Sollux already felt bad for this John Egbert.

"No fancy language, I'm imprethed Kk. Didn't know you could pull that on off." Sollux mused.

"Shut up you stup lisping grub fuck." Sollux chuckled at the comment and continued.

"Tho John Egbert heh?"

"Yes John fucking Egbert. We share this special connection-"

" Oh God " Sollux groaned.

"Shut the fuck up nooksniffer. He's the one! I'm telling you, I can feel it. Problem is he doesn't see it yet. So I have a plan."

"Kk-"

"Shhh, I'm gong to woo him. I'm going to woo him so fucking hard he won't know what hit him." Karkat had this gleam of determination in his eyes.

"Then let me gueth; you're gonna make thweet love to him until dawn breakth," Sollux replied sarcastically.

"I have the perfect placed picked out and everything."

"Thit. If there ith a God thave thith John Egbert from Karkat Vantath." The comment only got Sollux a pillow in the face and Karkat facing the wall I his bed.

"I'll show you Captor." Karkat mummbled.

"Thure you will Kk. Thure you will."

Later Sollux layed on his back looking up at the ceiling. Karkat had long gone to sleep and he was now left with his own thoughts. Tomorrow was the only day in a long time Feferi had the whole day away from classes, and he was planning on taking her to the aquarium. She loved the aquarium, all the creatures there has captured her heart, and when Sollux first caught a glimpse of her there she had captured his. He really did miss her. A flash of Eridan appeared in his head and he quickly shook it away. The smile he didn't realise he had disappeared. He wouldn't feel guilty, but he was, he could feel it in the pit of hid stomach. Guilty of what though he wasn't quite sure. Sighing he tuned over and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell into a dreamless sleep


End file.
